the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa
by JackFrost14
Summary: Mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke masa lalu. Tapi aku ini HANYALAH gadis belia yang sangat tergantung pada kemajuan teknolgi, dan kau memintaku untuk pergi ke masa lalu? Sendirian? Haha. Sialan kau pencipta mesin waktu. Aku kutuk kau juga terdampar di masa lalu. / DOUBLE UPDATE! / upd: 7 agustus
1. prologue

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **prologue**

 **note:** female–saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belumDisempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:**...ahaha, maaf sudah mengganti prologue. entah mengapa tidak suka dengan versi yang pertama :| yaah... semoga kalian suka yang ini xD

Happy reading :)

 **p.s:** thanks a lot for tourabu's wikia contributor

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

.

"Ayah…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa dirumah kita ada pedang?" _Kenapa tidak di museum?_

"Oh, itu. Ayah memenangkannya dari sebuah taruhan."

"...Ayah."

"Ya?"

"...Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak ikut bertaruh?" _Kembalikan pedang itu ke tempat seharusnya berada._

"Err…" _Cukup banyak?_

"Ayah..." _Kau tidak ingin kita berurusan dengan hukum, kan?_

"Baik, baik! Besok akan aku kembalikan!" _Tentu saja Ayah tidak mau!_

"Bagus." _Kalau begitu kembalikan!_ "Oh, iya. Makan malam sudah siap."

"Yaa."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah…"

"Iya, Sayang?"

"...Ayah sudah mengembalikan pedang itu kan?"

"Sudah kok. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin Ayah bisa menjelaskan kenapa pedang itu ada dikamarku?"

"Haah?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, ini ketiga kalinya pedang itu ada dikamarku!"

"Lagi?! Bukankah kemarin kita berdua sudah mengembalikannya ke museum?!"

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi! Yang jelas malam ini aku tidak mau tidur dikamarku!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang, apa betul ini rumah milik keluarga Kazumi?"

"...Betul. Anda siapa?"

"Kami dari pemerintah, apakah Tuan Kazuminya ada?"

"Ayah…? Dia ada di dalam… Silahkan masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, bangun!"

"Huh? Hah? Uhh–Setsuna? Ada apa?"

"Ada orang dari pemerintah datang kesini! Ayah tidak melakukan hal aneh diluar sana, kan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Kazumi. Tetapi ada yang perlu kami bicarakan."

"Ahaha, ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Dua minggu lalu Anda mendapatkan sebuah pedang dari… taruhan, iya kan?"

"Uhh… itu benar. Tapi saya sudah mengembalikannya ke tempatnya, kok!"

"Iya, kami tahu. Pihak museum telah memberitahukan kami. Anda selalu mengembalikannya setiap hari, ya?"

"Itu benar. Memangnya ada apa, ya?"

"Begini… pedang itu selalu kembali ke rumah Anda, kan? Jika boleh tahu, kepada siapa pedang itu kembali?"

"...Apakah pedang itu dikutuk?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Pedang itu sama sekali tidak dikutuk. Saya tidak menyangka Anda masih percaya soal kutukan."

"...Saya memang tidak percaya. Tetapi pedang itu selalu kembali ke kamar anak saya."

"Anak Anda?"

"..."

"Bisakah kami bicara dengan anak Anda?"

"...Sebentar. Akan saya panggilkan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, ada apa?"

"Mereka ingin berbicara denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah bilang kalian ingin bicara dengan saya."

"Betul. Apakah pedang itu masih di kamar nona?"

"...Masih. Rencananya nanti mau kami kembalikan lagi."

"Tak perlu. Bisakah Anda mengambilkan pedang tersebut?"

"...Bisa. Sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini."

"Sebentar."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah Anda mencabut pedang tersebut?"

"Haah?"

 **.**

 **.**

" _I am Kashuu Kiyomitsu. The child beneath the river, the child of the river banks, I suppose. I may be hard to handle but my ability is top notch. I am always looking for people who can use me well,_ shower me with affection, _and dress me beautifully."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


	2. chapter one

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter one**

 **note:** female!saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:** sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan hasilnya. AHAHAHAHA– anyway

Happy reading :)

 **p.s:** thanks a lot kepada tourabu's wikia contributor / chapter sebelumnya (prologue), saya ganti dengan yang baru. sebelumnya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini m(_ _)m

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak perduli teknologi secanggih apa pun, kau tidak bisa memberikan wujud manusia pada benda mati!" teriakku sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda(?) yang duduk disamping pegawai pemerintah.

"Kita sudah memiliki mesin waktu." sela pegawai pemerintah tersebut.

"Masa bodoh!" teriakku lagi. "Dan aku tidak mau ke masa lalu!"

"Setsuna!" Ayah memanggil namaku dengan tajam. Sorotan matanya menunjukkan; 'jaga ucapanmu!'.

Aku langsung duduk dikursi dengan kesal.

"Master tidak mau menerimaku?" ucap pemuda(?) itu dengan sedih.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" geramku kesal.

"Tapi–"

Tanpa banyak kata, aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

Ringkasan sebelumnya:

" _I am Kashuu Kiyomitsu. The child beneath the river, the child of the river banks, I suppose. I may be hard to handle but my ability is top notch. I am always looking for people who can use me well,_ shower me with affection, _and dress me beautifully."_

Seorang pemuda tampan tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Ayah. Kenapa ada orang asing didepanku." Dan dari mana ia muncul.

"Ayah… tidak tahu."

Pegawai pemerintah itu kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya.

(Entah mengapa pegawai pemerintah tersebut sangatlah familiar…)

"Dia adalah pedang yang kau pegang tadi, nona." ucapnya tenang. "Secara tidak sadar, kau menggunakan kekuatan saniwamu untuk membangkitkannya."

Bingung, aku segera duduk disamping Ayah. "...Saniwa?" Sementara pemuda itu berdiri dibelakangku. "Kau. Duduklah. Jangan berdiri saja disitu." ucapku yang masih bingung kepada pemuda tampan itu. "Maaf aku tak mengerti. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan…?"

Ia kemudian tersenyum sopan. "Singkatnya, kau adalah orang yang terpilih."

"Terpilih dalam hal?"

Masih dalam keadaan tersenyum, ia mulai menceritakan tentang mesin waktu, lalu ada sekelompok orang yang berpikir _'hey, ayo kita kacaukan sejarah!'_ dan pemerintah menjadi bingung karena tidak mungkin 'kan mereka membereskan masalah yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri jadi _'bagaimana kalau kita kirim orang lain saja?'_ dan ternyata ini sudah bagian dari ramalan jaman dulu, dan muncullah saniwa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang…"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar komputer. "...Ayah."

Ayah menghela nafas panjang. Bisa kulihat beliau sangatlah lelah. "...Apakah harus, Ayah?" tanyaku pelan, kali ini kedua mataku kembali terfokus ke layar komputer.

Beliau sama sekali tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan pelukannya yang besar dan hangat itu.

"...Maaf, ya." bisiknya pelan sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Ini bukan salah Ayah kok." kubalas setelah beliau pergi.

.

.

"Jika aku pergi ke masa lalu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku benar–benar sendiri, kan?"

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu." respon si pegawai pemerintah itu.

Aku menghela nafas begitu mendengarnya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan benar–benar helpless. "Dan kau," ucapku sambil menunjuk pemuda(?) yang masih menatapku dengan sedih. "Jika kau ingin bersamaku, kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'master'. Kau mengerti?"

Ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Dimengerti, Aruji–sama!"

"Ugh–! Kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Setsuna–sama?"

"Tidak boleh ada embel–embel '–sama', '–dono', dan sebagainya!" Dilarang! Tidak boleh! Big no!

"...Setsuna–chan?" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Iya, ada apa, Kashuu–kun?" tanyaku super imut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Setsuna–chan!" ucapnya sambil bersinar dengan bunga–bunga yang muncul dibelakangnya.

...Apakah ini adalah semacam ilmu sihir yang tak kuketahui?

"Aa, sama–sama, Kashuu–kun."

"I'll keep myself pretty, so take good care of me." ucapnya sekali lagi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sweatdrop.

...Apa hubungannya dengan 'pretty' dan mengurusmu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


	3. chapter two

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter two**

 **note:** female!saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:** muncul karakter baru, yay!

Happy reading! :)

 **p.s:** thanks a lot kepada tourabu's wikia contributor

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu © dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh– Apakah aku harus memakai yukata?" keluhku kesal sambil berjalan diantara hutan belantara. "Kashuu–kun, sudah berapa lama kita terdampar di hutan?"

Kashuu– _sweet blessed_ Kashuu; kalau bukan dia, aku pasti sudah mati begitu terlantar di hutan–menjawabnya dengan antusias. "Kurang lebih seminggu, Setsuna–chan!"

Aku menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Kashuu–kun, ayo kita istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jika Setsuna–chan menginginkan hal seperti itu, baiklah." Lalu perkataan berikutnya ia ucapkan dengan pelan. "...Padahal kita baru saja berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit loh. Tak heran kita tak pernah menemukan kota kalau seperti ini terus…"

"...Kau bilang apa barusan, Kashuu–kun?"

"...Ahahaha."

 **.**

 **.**

"Setsuna–chan, kami kembali!"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "... _'Kami'_?"

"Tada! Aku tadi menemukan rubah yang imut saat mencari beberapa buah–buahan."

"...Dia itu rubah, Kashuu–kun." Dia itu bukanlah jenis hewan jinak.

"Lalu?"

Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menepuk jidatku saking herannya dengan kepolosan pedang satu ini. "Kashuu–kun, kita tidak mungkin bisa merawatnya."

"Tapi dia jinak, kok! Coba lihat sendiri!"

Seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kashuu, rubah itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Stop! Tidak boleh mendekat!" Tepat saat itu juga, rubah itu berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan polos.

"..."

"..."

"Boleh?"

"..."

"...Kumohon?"

"...Asalkan dia tidak membuat masalah, Kashuu–kun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Setsuna–chan!"

Mari kita berharap semoga aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **a/n:** disini, kalian bisa melihat betapa 'hebatnya' staminanya Setsuna ahahaha–


	4. chapter three

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter three**

 **note:** female!saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:** double update / silahkan lihat chapter sebelumnya, sebelum Anda membaca chapter ini

Happy reading! :)

 **p.s:** thanks a lot kepada tourabu's wikia contributor

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konnosuke bilang kota sudah dekat!"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "'Konnosuke'? Siapa dia? Tunggu dulu– jangan bilang itu adalah nama si rubah itu."

Kashuu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"...Dan kau barusan bilang, kalau si rubah itu mengatakan padamu kalau kota sudah dekat?"

Ia sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"...Kashuu–kun, aku tidak mengerti."

Manusia yang aslinya berwujud pedang itu kali ini menatapku dengan bingung. "Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti, Setsuna–chan?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa paham akan bahasa rubah. Padahal sudah jelas rubah itu sama sekali tidak bersuara sedikit pun semenjak kau memperkenalkannya padaku.

"Lupakan saja, Kashuu–kun."

"Eeh? Apa? Jangan buat aku penasaran, Setsuna–chan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah perjalanan, aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

"Setsuna–chan? Ada apa? Masuk angin?"

"Mungkin…" jawabku sedikit lelah.

Kashuu mengerutkan dahinya dengan khawatir. "Lebih baik kita istirahat saja dulu."

"Tak usah," selaku. _(~Harus pergi, harus pergi dari sini~)_ "Kita baru saja istirahat lima menit yang lalu."

"Saya sangat menyarankan Anda istirahat, Aruji–sama."

Aku terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Kashuu berwajah datar dan berkata sesopan itu padaku.

"Ba–baiklah, Kashuu–kun." ucapku yang masih terkejut akan perubahan tingkah lakunya.

Ekspresinya melembut. "Tunggulah disini, Setsuna–chan. Biar aku dan Konnosuke mencari buah–buahan di dekat sini."

Aku menggigit bibirku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Rasa cemas menyelimutiku.

"Kashuu–kun…" panggilku tiba–tiba sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Ya, Setsuna–chan?"

"Berhati–hatilah." ucapku pelan. Perasaan tidak enak ini semakin menjadi. _(~Bahaya, bahaya. Harus bersembunyi, sembunyi~)_

Ia menatapku dengan aneh untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Dimengerti, Aruji–sama."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kashuu–kun." ucapku sambil bercanda. Berharap, mungkin dengan begini, perasaan aneh ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Hai, hai, Setsuna–chan~"

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa tertidur. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku tertidur sambil menunggu kepulangan Kashuu.

Tapi, begitu aku membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat Kashuu terluka.

Sangat parah.

"Kashuu!"

Ia meringis kesakitan saat aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini?!" tanyaku khawatir sambil berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, sudah aku potong.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya!" ucapku diambang panik. Setsuna, kau harus tenang. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk panik! "Konnosuke! Kalau kau tahu jalan terdekat menuju kota, bawa kami kesana. Sekarang!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, Konnosuke mengerti ucapanku dan mulai menuntun kami menuju kota.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan _suara–suara_ itu dari awal jika begini jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **a/n:** diam–diam, Kashuu memahami bahasa binatang–bahkan binatang yang tak bersuara sekalipun xD


	5. chapter four

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter four**

 **note:** female!saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:** Bakashuu = Baka + Kashuu

Happy reading!

 **p.s:** thanks a lot kepada tourabu's wikia contributor

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hampir menangis bahagia saat melihat pemandangan kota ada didepanku. "Terima kasih, Konnosuke!" ucapku bersyukur. Kemudian perhatianku teralih kearah Kashuu. "Kashuu–kun, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di kota." pintaku.

Kashuu meringis kesakitan.

Aku tak suka melihat orang lain terluka. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku jarang sekali menonton film ataupun TV.

"Ayo, Kashuu–kun," panggilku pelan. "Sebentar lagi kau bisa menemui dokter."

Ia tertawa pelan sebelumnya akhirnya ia meringis kesakitan sekali lagi. "Ah, Setsuna–chan. Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku ini bukanlah manusia…"

Kalau aku tidak membawamu ke dokter, aku harus membawamu kema– "Ah, pandai besi kalau begitu." ucapku yakin sambil menahan rasa malu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk malu, Setsuna!

Kashuu sekali lagi tertawa pelan. "...If I'm this worn out… I won't be loved…"

"Kashuu–kun bodoh!" teriakku sambil menahan tangis. "Berani–beraninya kau bilang seperti itu! Kau pikir, aku akan membuangmu hanya karena kau terluka parah?! Yang benar saja! Apakah aku sekejam itu?!"

Ia terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Maaf… Aku… Maafkan hamba, Aruji–sama…"

"Hiks– sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Bakashuu!" Sial, tanpa aku sadari, air mata ini sudah jatuh. "Bakashuu, tanggung jawab! Beraninya kau membuatku menangis! Hiks–"

"Wa– waa– maafkan aku, Setsuna–chan! Kumohon jangan menangis–"

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana caranya, sebelum memasuki kota, aku bisa mengembalikan wujud Kashuu menjadi pedang.

...Aku rasa itu karena aku dipenuhi oleh tekanan stress, panik, dan khawatir menjadi satu.

Sambil memegang erat Kashuu ke dadaku, aku segera mencari tempat si pandai besi berada.

"Maaf, apakah Anda tahu dimana pandai besi berada?" tanyaku kepada salah satu penduduk. Jika orang lain melihatku, dalam keadaan kotor, wajah habis menangis, dan pedang digenggamannya, mereka pasti berpikir aku baru saja mencuri pedang ini dan mengalami kejadian tragis(atau mungkin drastis) dalam hidupnya.

...Ada benarnya juga sih. Kecuali bagian mencuri pedangnya itu.

Penduduk itu menatapku dengan aneh. "Pedang besi? Oh, kau tinggal menyusuri jalan ini saja. Kau akan menemukannya diujung jalan sana."

"Terima kasih banyak!" ucapku penuh syukur sebelum mengikuti jalan yang diberitahukan penduduk tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah tidak tahu ini keberapa kalinya kesasar. Padahal yang aku lakukan hanyalah menyusuri jalan ini…

Begitu melihat papan pandai besi, aku sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Akhirnya… huft… sampai… huft… juga…"

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, aku segera mengelap keringatku dan memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Permisi…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **a/n:** sang saniwa sangat jago dalam hal kesasar, saking jagonya, ia tidak mau keluar rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas /troll face


	6. chapter five

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter five**

 **note:** female!saniwa / GEN / drabble–like

 **warning:** ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos

 **a/n:** double update! / silahkan membaca chapter sebelumnya jika Anda belum membacanya :)

Happy reading!

 **p.s:** thanks a lot kepada tourabu's wikia contributor

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang nona muda berada didekat pintu tokonya.

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanyanya sopan sambil memperhatikan nona muda tersebut.

Wajahnya bersih–meski sedikit kotor dan terlihat seperti habis menangis, berdasarkan dari kedua matanya yang sedikit bengkak, dan yukatanya… meski juga kotor, tetapi ia bisa tahu kalau yukata tersebut terbuat dari bahan yang bagus dan terlihat simetri.

...Keluarga bangsawan, kah?

Nona itu tersenyum tidak yakin sebelum menyerahkan pedang yang ia pegang dengan erat itu kepadanya.

"Maaf, kira–kira, apakah Anda bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Nona itu dengan ragu.

Ia memeriksa pedang itu dengan seksama.

 _Sebenarnya sih…_

"Akan saya usahakan. Datanglah tiga hari lagi."

Nona itu menghela nafas dengan lega. "Tiga hari lagi? Baiklah, saya akan datang tiga hari lagi. Saya permisi dulu." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi meninggalkan tokonya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Sial, kenapa aku menerima pedang ini?! Ugh– terpaksa aku harus fokus ke pedang ini dulu dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya," Lalu ia tersenyum. "Tapi, boleh juga…" ucapnya sambil sekali lagi memeriksa pedang itu.

"Sebenarnya Nona itu menggunakan pedang ini untuk apa sih? Sampai hampir hancur begini…"

...Hampir seratus persen pedang ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Tapi karena ia suka tantangan…

(Ada alasan lain sih, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Nona itu.)

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat tiga hari kemudian, Nona itu datang.

"Ah! Anda datang tepat pada waktunya, Nona!" ucapnya sambil menyambut nona muda itu. Nona itu hanya tersenyum, sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Setidaknya nona itu tersenyum, tidak seperti anggota keluarga bangsawan lainnya. "Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan dulu pedang Nona."

Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mengambil pedang itu. Ia tak menyangka, pedang yang hampir hancur itu ternyata adalah pedang yang indah. Nona itu boleh juga, bisa memiliki pedang seindah ini.

"Silahkan, Nona."

Ketika Nona itu menerimanya, ia tersenyum lebar sambil meraba pedang itu sebelum akhirnya memeluk pedang tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Nona itu, terlihat senang diwajahnya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. "Sama–sama, Nona."

"Berapa yang harus saya bayar?" tanya Nona itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantung.

"Ah, itu–"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, pedang yang semula berada digenggaman nona tersebut, muncul seorang pemuda, yang dimana kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman.

"Kashuu–kun!" Nona itu terlihat jauh lebih senang saat melihatnya. "Kau terlihat lebih kinclong dari sebelumnya!"

"Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan bagus, Setsuna–chan!" ucap pemuda(?) itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Dia membuatku menjadi cantik lagi!"

Apa– Apa yang barusan terjadi?!

Nona itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju kedirinya. "Ah, jadi, berapa yang harus saya bayar, Tuan…?"

"A… A…"

"Ah… Ups?" kata nona itu sambil tersenyum tidak yakin. "Ahaha…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **a/n:** apalah Kashuu jika dirinya tidak kinclong 8)


	7. chapter six

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter six**

 **note: female!saniwa / GEN / drabble** **–** **like**

 **warning: ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos**

 **a/n: Happy reading!**

 **p.s: thanks a lot kepada tourabu** **'** **s wikia contributor**

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

KAMPREEEEET! KAMPRET! KAMPRET! KOK GUE BEGO BANGET SIH?! ARGH!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tidak yakin kearahnya. "Ini… saya bisa menjelaskannya kok–" APA YANG HARUS AKU JELASKAN?!

Si pandai besi hanya bisa duduk terkulai dengan lemas. Dari ujung penglihatanku, aku bisa melihat Kashuu berusaha melarikan diri. "Kashuu–kun, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ah… ketahuan."

Sambil memijit keningku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nona tidak perlu membayar."

Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Apa…?"

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar. "Asalkan Nona menggunakan jasa saya dan menyediakan bahan–bahannya, Nona tidak perlu membayarnya. Bagaimana?"

"Eh…?" Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dengan heran. "Anda tidak penasaran dengan…"

"Jujur, saya penasaran," ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya yakin Nona itu bukan seorang nona biasa," Kali ini, ia menatap Konnosuke yang bersembunyi di balik kakiku. "Rubah itu… Ia selalu mengikuti Nona, kan?"

Kok– "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum lebar. "Saya yakin sekali rubah itu adalah pelayannya Inari–Okami–sama."

Haah?

Haaaaah?

HAAAAAAH?

Aku menatap Konnosuke dengan tatapan tak yakin. Konnosuke hanya menatapku balik. Dan Kashuu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


	8. chapter seven

**the chronicle of (unfortunate) saniwa**

 **chapter seven**

 **note: female!saniwa / GEN / drabble** **–** **like**

 **warning: ooc / tata kalimat yang salah / Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan / typos**

 **a/n: double update / silahkan membaca chapter sebelumnya jika Anda belum membacanya**

 **Happy reading!**

 **p.s: thanks a lot kepada tourabu** **'** **s wikia contributor**

 **page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tourabu (c) dmm/nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konnosuke bilang, 'buat pedang donk!'."

Aku menatap Kashuu. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Membuat pedang? Aku kan belum punya bahan–bahannya."

Seolah mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan, si rubah coklat itu segera mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan sampah yang tak jauh dari toko.

"Konnosuke!" ucapku sedikit kesal begitu melihat apa yang ia bawa. "Kau tidak mencurinya, kan?!" Konnosuke memberikanku bahan–bahan yang ia ambil dari tumpukan sampah tersebut.

Rubah coklat itu hanya mendengus, seolah–olah mengatakan, 'aku? Mencuri? Bah.'

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. "Lupakan saja," kataku pasrah. Kemudian aku mengambil bahan–bahan itu dan memberikan sebagian kepada si pandai besi itu. "Kalau segini, cukup?"

Si pandai besi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cobalah datang dua minggu lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak." Terima kasih sudah tidak bertanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sama–sama, Nona."

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua minggu, aku melakukan pekerjaan disebuah restoran sebagai juru masak. Dan sampai sekarang, aku belum menukarkan emas–emas yang diberikan oleh pemerintah untuk ditukar dengan uang kurensi sekarang.

Konnosuke dan Kashuu menemukan sebuah rumah kosong dan memintaku untuk tidur disana. Aku mengikuti kemauan mereka. Toh, omonganku juga paling tidak akan didengar.

"Kashuu–kun, bantu aku beres–beres!"

"Eeeh? Ogah!"

"Kashuu–kun! Jangan kabur!"

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu waktunya tiba, aku hanya bisa deg–degan begitu tiba didepan toko pandai besi itu.

Sambil menarik nafas, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"Permisi…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


End file.
